


Prick's Bed

by Intangible7



Series: The Criminal [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intangible7/pseuds/Intangible7
Summary: Negan closed the door, attempting to lock it but Carl stopped him, pulling him in for a kiss as he walked backwards towards the bed. "You sick fuck, you're trying to get me killed." He chuckled when Carl fell to the bed and the older climbed over him................Negan and Carl have sex on Rick's bed.





	Prick's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be now more of these so subscribe to the series if you enjoy.

"If Daddy prick catches me in here I'm getting shot, you know that right?" Negan said as Carl lead hin up the stairs. Carl looked back at him and just smiled playfully. "You fucking dick." The older squeezed his ass, pulling him in for a kiss before they disappear into Rick's room.

Negan closed the door, attempting to lock it but Carl stopped him, pulling him in for a kiss as he walked backwards towards the bed. "You sick fuck, you're trying to get me killed." He chuckled when Carl fell to the bed and the older climbed over him.

"No, just thought you would like the risk a little more. Live a little old man." Carl leaned up and kissed Negan softly. 

"I'm gonna cum all over your daddy's blankets, I'd say I'm living, baby." Negan leaned in to nip at Carl's neck. He started unbuttoning Carl's pants sliding him down. Carl was about to slip off the over sized shirt he was wearing but Negan stopped him. "You look so good in my shirts baby, keep it on." He grinned. Sliding the boys pants off completely. Negan switched their positions and let Carl straddle his hips. He smiled Carl's dick poking out slightly oversized shirt.

Carl lifted Negan's shirt, pushing it up past his chest. He was already dripping precum that now settle just above Negan's belly button. "Baby, you are so fucking hot." He mumbled before throwing his shirt aside. Negan gripped Carl's thighs, giving them a soft squeeze. 

"Am I?" He grinded down against the man's stomach, biting back a moan. Negan grabbed the lube they brought and put the cool gel along Carl's length. He stroked it onto him evenly, continuing his movements on the leaking dick.

"You know you fucking are. You can't even begin to know what the fuck you do to me sweet boy. Since the day I fucking saw you."

"From your jail cell." Carl moaned, bucking into Negan's hand.

"Fuck yes. I'm so glad prick arrested me that day." He chuckled. "He's arrested me so many fucking times. Thank God for him." He said softly, "You know I love the fuck outta you right?"

"You only say that during sex. If you really do wait until we're outta the bedroom." Carl said with a grin playing on his lips.

"I will. I'll tell you it wherever you want. Whenever you want." One hand reached around, fingers grazing the teen's entrance. 

"You're my favorite criminal. You know that right?" Carl teased, somewhere between bucking against the hand on his cock and the one at his entrance. "Negan, I want you to fuck me now." He said.

"Baby, you need to take my pants off for that." Negan smirked watching Carl move down a bit. He pulled off Negan's belt tossing it to the far corner of the room before he pulled the older's pants down just enough so that his cock was freed. Carl locked his lips, bucking his hips so that their dicks moved together, Carl's lubed up cock was slick against Negan's. The older man's. "You tryna make me cum, sweetheart?" He grinned, "'cause I could shoot my load just from your pretty little dick rubbing against mine. But you want to get fucked don't you, baby?" 

Carl nodded eagerly, taking hold of Negan's cock as he lifted his hips. The older man dick was now at the younger's entrance. 

"You didn't want to prep-" Negan was interrupted by Carl quickly sinking down onto his dick. He moaned at the warmth that surrounded him.

"No." Carl smirked, "I'm still nice and open from the other night." He said as he moved his hips slowly at a teasing pace until Negan gripped his slender hips, making him go faster. Negan's thumbs dug roughly into his skin, but Carl didn't Carl. He felt full in the best way possible.

"Baby...fuck…" Negan groaned. Carl felt so hot and warm. He took delight in the rough friction of Carl's leg meeting his inner thigh with each hip thrust. Fuck, this kid was gorgeous. Carl was leaning back a bit, gripping Negan's thighs behind him. Each time his dick disappeared into Carl, the teen moaned. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard in his fucking life. 

Negan smirked stopping Carl's movements for a moment, causing the younger to whine. Before Carl could fully complain, he switched their positions so that Carl was on all fours. The teen immediately arched his back, presenting himself to Negan. 

"Fuck, look at that." His cock twitched, wanting to disappear inside the boy again. He had other plans for the moment. He leaned in, spreading Carl's cheeks apart. He was greeted by a puckering entrance that was begging to be filled. He leaned in, trailing a hot, wet tongue over Carl's entrance. 

Carl moaned, gripping the blanket that smelled like his dad. This did nothing to interrupt the way his dick twitched when his lover's tongue went further inside of him. "Negan…" He pushed his hips back a bit, aching to feel more pleasure. Feeling Negan thrust his tongue in and out sent chills down his spine. This was so good. It felt so fucking good. 

"You taste so sweet." Negan moved up, leaning over Carl. His dick pressing firmly against Carl's entrance. His hand reached around, gripping Carl's neck. "You want me to pound into you, baby boy? Fuck you so hard you can't walk?" Negan took absolute joy at the way Carl was panting. He watched the teen nod. The older just chuckled as he pulled away. He gave Carl's ass one hard smack before slamming into him. 

Carl yelled out in pleasure, gripping the material beneath him tighter. "Negan...ah." He hissed in pleasure when his ass received another hard slap. 

Negan gripped Carl's hair roughly as he started to move his hips. The fast pace and friction had him seeing stars. He had never been inside something this good in his life. His reddened skin was Negan's new favorite color right behind the sickly purple Carl's skin turned when he littered it with bruises. How'd he get so fucking lucky? 

"I know you're close aren't you baby?" Negan rasped, running out of breath. 

"Yes. Hmm, yes Negan! It's so good." Carl groaned, thrusting his his back to meet Negan's. 

"Cum for me baby. Cum all over your Rick's bed. Fucking ruin it." Negan grunted, giving one hard thrust in particular. 

Carl came with the loudest cry of Negan's name that either of them had ever heard. He'd never cum so hard in his life, cock twitching against the blanket and it shot out the last remains of cum. 

Negan wasn't far behind. He pulled out just before he came, spilling onto Carl's back. "Fuck baby, we gotta do this again sometime." He said the teen that was currently a panting mess, collapsed into his own mess. 

"Mm, yes. As many times as you want." Carl rasped sleepily. 

Negan chuckled, leaning down to kiss Carl's forehead before he scooped the younger up in the messy blanket and took him to his room. The older discarded the blanket onto the floor and tucked Carl into his bed before returning to Rick's room for their clothes. When he came back Carl was sound asleep. Negan smiled at the sleeping boy going over to him and kneeling down. "I love you." He said softly and he kissed the plump,reddened lips that faintly resembled a smile. "I love you so much."


End file.
